


Bless These Wicked Hands

by accol



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SoA drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.  Bonus crossover with Justified and GK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless These Wicked Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Whistler" by The White Buffalo, featured in 5.12.

_wargasms asked: Chibs/bottom!Juice, first time_

“Shh, it’s ok, laddie,” Chibs breathed against Juice’s cheek, moving slow as he pushed inside. “I got you.”

Juice whimpered, trying to relax cuz he knew it was gonna hurt if he tensed up. Then a warm hand circled his dick, taking him from limp to hard with a couple of twists of his wrist… and Chib’s cock pushed a little deeper. 

“Let me make you feel good,” Chibs said, mouthing at the flushed skin of Juice’s shoulder, thrusting and pumping until Juice let out a puff of breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Yeah,” Juice said, nervous energy making his voice waver as his whole groin felt like it was lighting up with how good this fucking felt. “Harder… I wanna feel it when I’m riding.”

****

_Anonymous asked: Clay/Jax. Clay enjoys leaving marks on Jax during their rushed times together._

“Fuck you, old man,” Jax hissed when Clay’s gigantic, gnarled hand closed around his neck; his fingers pushed in, leaving prints in the spaces between Jax’s tendons.

Clay’s other hand squeezed Jax’s hip hard, feeling the hard muscle there flex under his grip; he dug his ragged fingernails into Jax’s flesh until he knew red scratches would stay behind. 

“Fuck you,” Jax breathed again, this time harshly under Clay’s fist; the bruise across his cheekbone from last time flared pink and purple.

“Heh, if you insist,” Clay said sarcastically, shoving inside Jax, lubed but otherwise unprepped. Jax sucked in a sharp breath, baring his teeth and bearing down on Clay’s dick in challenge. Clay let him have every inch of it.

****

_Anonymous asked: Jax/Tara, Hairpulling!_

Tara laughed a little wildly when Jax’s fingers curled into her hair; her bared teeth lit something deep in Jax and he thrust into her harder. Her fingernails scratched up his back, leaving a sharp stinging burn in their wake; she scratched over his scalp and then yanked his mouth away from hers by his hair.

“You call that fucking, Teller? How about you fuck me like you mean it,” Tara growled, pulling at Jax’s hair by the roots and pushing against his ass with her heels to egg him on.

He smiled, dragging her head to the side and biting along her neck as their sweating skin slapped together. Her purr of pleasure vibrated along Jax’s lips as he kissed her skin. The ache of Tara’s fingers wrapped tight in his hair turned into blindingly hot pleasure rocketing down his spine when he came.

****

_tawdrylittlequirkshop asked: Sons of Anarchy/Justified - Venus Van Dam/Tim Gutterson - ANYTHING!_

Tim had her in his scope as she curled around the pole, leather bikini tight around the curve of her ass as she danced for Arlo, Rip, and Jimmy. This was supposed to be a bust; they came here on a tip that Boyd was going to be here with his newest scheme, money changing hands, guns and drugs on site. None of that was here far as Tim could see, and Raylan called them off… but Tim stayed, eye on his scope and dick hard against his thigh as she moved. Once he was sure she looked right at him, out the window into the darkness, and his dick throbbed with the thought of her bobbing on his cock right next to that stripper pole. She looked back over her shoulder as she bent deep at the waist, ass nearly bare as she leaned forward, and the obvious bulge in her panties only made Tim’s dick go harder.

****

_Anonymous asked: Sons of Anarchy/Generation Kill Jax/Nate, post shootout sex._

Jax had manhandled Nate onto the back of his bike to get them out of that clusterfuck, not caring in the slightest that Fick almost certainly knew his way around a firefight better than any of the Sons. They didn’t get far before Nate’s insistent squeezing of Jax’s hips and the still-surging dose of adrenaline made Jax turn up the highway to Otto’s old hunting cabin.

Maybe it was Jax pushing Nate inside or maybe it was Nate dragging Jax inside by his cut. Either way the door was left hanging open and they were barely hidden in the shadows when Nate’s hand found the back of Jax’s neck and Jax’s hands unzipped them both. Spit and battle lust lubed his palm as they fucked their cocks into it, forehead to forehead, watching the heads of their dicks catch and pull on each other.


End file.
